Crude stilts have been used for hundreds of years. The stilts used in current application by orchard workers, painters and plasterers are still crude because of a number of misconceptions of the best design goals. U.S. Pat. No. 568,557 to Avery and U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,074 to Hawk are examples of the misconception that a very broad base is desirable for stability and safety. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,802,217 to Wilhoyte, 3,058,120 to Smith, 3,346,882 to Wilhoyte and 3,902,199 to Emmert illustrate the misconception that articulated stilts require springs for natural feel and safe function. U.S. Pat. Nos. 76,465 to Jordan and 1,613,535 to Root illustrate the misconception that curved members can be used and still retain strength.
This invention teaches that lightness, strength and natural feel can be combined to produce stilts on which one can dance, do acrobatics and work long hours without fatigue. A wide base is clumsy and self defeating. Elaborate mechanisms with springs add needless weight. Curved members cause loss of strength which loss must be compensated for with larger, heavier members. All examples of the prior art are too heavy, too clumsy and unnatural in feel leading to fatigue and discouragement of the wearer.